


Into a Dry Martini

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Gay Bar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's in a posh bar with a martini in his hand; what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into a Dry Martini

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a nod to that great line in _The Major and the Minor_ ("Why don't you get out of that wet coat and into a dry martini?").

Harry turned from the bar (and the gorgeous older bartender who had flirted with him for a bit before moving on to other customers), trying to balance his overfull martini glass by its delicate stem. He felt hopeful, fortified by the strong martini he had already drunk, and keen on trying to meet some of the sophisticated looking men that patronized this place.

Of course he lurched forward over a fold in the carpet and promptly sloshed some of his drink on a man unfortunately standing in his path.

"Sorry, sorry." His heart sank. Here he'd at last gotten to the posh bar it had taken him weeks to work up the nerve to try out, and he'd already made an arse of himself. He could feel his palms start to sweat as he held out the damp serviette he'd swiped from the bar top, ready to dab at the man's black shirt.

He didn't expect to find his martini promptly vanished with a barely whispered " _Evanesco_ ". Nor did he anticipate having his unintended target turn toward him, saying, "Potter," with a dismissive, sardonic look.

"Sev- erm, Snape," he stammered, swallowing.

Snape plucked the now-empty glass from his hand and set it on the bar top. "The martini, as I'm sure you have gleaned in your goggling at those gathered in genteel conversation here, is the drink of the urbane. Surely it had occurred to you, Potter, that you are far from sophisticated, and have no business frequenting a place such as this or attempting a drink such as that."

Harry flushed with anger, curling his fists at his sides to keep him from drawing his wand or blurting out something idiotic. "I've as much right to be here --"

"No, you haven't." Snape interrupted. He folded his arms (strong, muscular arms, Harry's slightly addled brain supplied). "You've nothing to recommend you aside from the fact that you're pretty enough to slip past the man watching the door to keep out the riffraff. Though I know this establishment likes some ornamental clientele in the mix with their more poised patrons -- as is supported by some of the shamelessly lecherous looks being cast your way -- I for one feel the atmosphere is spoilt by--"

"Did you just compliment me?" Harry asked. His head swam a bit, and he laid his hand on Snape's arm (very strong arm it was too, wiry with muscles, and defined by the wispy wiry hairs on the forearm and wrist, Harry's brain noted) for support.

Perhaps he'd imbibed that earlier martini a little too quickly he reflected as he stumbled a bit against Snape's side. And was Snape like that all over, he wondered, those wispy hairs on his chest and legs and...? He could still taste the gin on his lips when his tongue darted out to wet them.

Snape snorted, but he kept his dark eyes trained on Harry, sweeping his gaze over him in an evaluating fashion. "Trust you to mine a compliment from that --"

"Listen, do you want to buy me another drink?" Harry asked boldly. His face felt heated still, but now the warmth was suffused with a strange excitement.

Snape quite literally looked down his nose at him at the suggestion. However he did not, Harry noticed, move away. In fact, his arm moved to support Harry's elbow and squire him a bit closer to the bar.

"It's sort of your fault that I spilled it," Harry added with a small grin.

Snape snorted again, but soon had the bartender hurrying over with an subtle crook of his finger. "Absolutely no ounce of sense or poise," he muttered.

"Besides," Harry said under his breath as the bartender brought over a fresh martini with a charming smile, "Hadn't you best keep me from all those other men with their lecherous looks?"

"Oh, I intend to," Snape replied in a low silky voice as he raised his own martini expertly and took a small elegant sip.


End file.
